darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
You Okay
6/11/2011 07:36 PM Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Swivel Lift Off came down to Cubricon to get a little relaxation in and drink a bit at the El Sleazo. He did both in equal amounts and has just stepped out of the bar. No sign of any wobbling though as the mech's stride is solid. Swivel is sitting on the sidewalk just outside of the bar, knees curled up against her chest and her arms resting upon them. She seems to be watching something intently across the street, but there doesn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary going on there. Lift Off stops short as the figure sitting in his path is obviously not paying much attention to the goings on behind em. He looks down and sees its Swivel, then looks over to where she's staring. Nothing. "Swivel." he states. Swivel is quiet and doesn't seem to respond to Lift off for a brief interval, until she relaxes her hunched shoulders and straights her back, looking around before looking straight up. "Lift Off," she says in a tone mimicking his own. Lift Off cocks his head slightly, then asks, "Are you all right?" Swivel decides that leaning her head back that far for too long is uncomfortable and opts to actually stand up and face Lift Off instead before responding with a cheerful, "newp." Lift Off's wings shift very slightly as he considers the smaller femme, "Would you like to talk about it?" he inquires. Swivel smiles and laughs lightly. "Nuttin ter talk 'bout. Jus' ain't alright. Been sittin' thinkin' if I ever was, but yanno, if there's something wrong with me as I am 'en I dun wanner be 'alright'." Lift Off inclines his head slightly to the reply, "So may I ask what you are staring at.. or was that just you thinking?" "Tha' wuz jus' me thinkin'... tha' an summun was 'sposed ter meet me 'bout 'ere, but they never showed," comes Swivel's reply. Lift Off hmms softly to this bit of information, then states. "Sorry to hear that someone stood you up Swivel. Quite rude of them to do so. I certainly wouldn't keep someone waiting if I could possibly help it." Swivel gives a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Place like this people sumtime's can't make ther meetings. Stuff happens. I just give 'em a good grace period 'for i move on an' wait ter hear from 'em... or 'bout 'em in ther news." She places her hands on her hips. "I 'magine ya canna really 'ford to be keepin' people waitin' in ther transportation business." Lift Off nods to that comment, "It's not considered proper to leave passengers waiting too long. Even if you have to do so, it’s best to contact them with a estimated time of arrival." he notes. Swivel rubs the back of her head. "Well, yeah, guess it makes sense ter contact peeps if ya gwon be late! Hmmm..." she glances around herself for a moment, searching the pedestrians. She shrugs then turns her attention back to Lift Off. "Seems I been left waitin' and gettin' more no-shows 'en usual lately, though.... 'specially when I says to meet in or 'round the Sleazo." Lift Off hms softly, looking thoughtful, "Perhaps a different meeting location is in order then Swivel. Have to be sensitive to others need for safety." he points out, "So you been waiting long for this no show of yours?" Swivel narrows one of her optics while the other maintains it's full, large, brightness. "Eh...? Wot you gettin' at, Lifty?" Lift Off cocks his head, "I am stating that the location of a meetup should be one that both parties agree upon. If you pick a spot that the other party would avoid for one reason or another, then they just won't show up." Swivel tilts her head to the side. "Well... I S'pose so, but if they 'ad a problem they kin jus' tell me an' we'll find another place... Sleazo is sadly oner ther safer places 'round Cubi to meet up." Lift Off vents softly then states, "I don't know about that. Being near a place where mechs drink themselves into a stupor isn't exactly safe in comparison to say a medical clinic. But I suppose that's just my opinion." Swivel lets out a short bark of laughter, slapping her thigh as she does so. "Woooooo...... ya mean Lifelien's clinic? Yeah, makin yerself a target ter get whacked by ther mob is REAL safe!" Lift Off shakes his head, "Er... right." he pauses while frowning faintly, "Why in Cubricon at all though. But then again is anywhere truly safe anymore?" Swivel shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I sumtimes 'range fer places outside o' Cubi fer those who dun wanner set foot in 'ere, but a lotter my business stems from people who live near Cubi or do most of THEIR business in there." She shrugs. "Or people who do live 'ere, an they usualy know where's safe and not." Lift Off nods his head and says, "I see. Well then I do hope you don't wait much longer for this no show." Swivel shakes her head. "Naw, prolly not gunna wait much longer... but... mebbe I should stop usin ther Sleazo as a meetin' place after all... but 'ey, it's a sorter place people can meet up an NOT look suspicious, yanno? Or maybe not. I dun think I’m very suspicious, but people offin tell me otherwise." Lift Off's optics shift brightness a bit at that last bit of comment, then states, "You aren't to me Swivel." Swivel seems to brighten and smiles broadly at Lift Off. "Ya think so? Glad ter hear it! Coz I was first thinking summer ther people were jus crazy, but 'en I began to wunner if I’m ther deluded one... sure makes me feel better ta hear ya say I ain't suspicious!" Lift Off nods firmly to the question, "I think so, you just don't strike me as someone to be suspicious of or about. I’m pretty good about spotting those types, you are not it." Swivel claps her hand and smiles appreciatively of the vote of character she is receiving. "Wellen, I dun think they're commin'... so I guess I better move on ter linin' up 'nudder job... say... ya dun happen ter have anythin' ya need done, d'ya?" Lift Off considers this question quite seriously as he looks like he's thinking hard on it. "I may have something message wise for you to do. In my line of business I have to do a lot of wheeling and dealing, sometimes having to go between locations to do so. Are you fine with more than just message delivery? Say delivering parts or boxes of items?" "That depends on how bog ther boxes are an' how many. I got a trailer I kin use, but my cargo load ain't very big when I’m in my vehicle form," Swivel explains. Lift Off nods his head, "Hm, I'll have to keep that in mind then. Wouldn't wish to overburden you." he states. "By the way, how's the limp? Last I saw you, you were still limping about." Swivel shakes her head. "Ah, tha' limp's old news! I always limp after leg repairs cuz I get so used ter favorin' me other leg 'fore it gets fixed. Anyway, why dun we walk an' talk an we can work out a deal fer me services, yeah?" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lift Off's LogsCategory:Swivel's Logs